cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Neighbor Treaty
, , intelligence, friendship, | date_drafted = 19 August 2009 | date_signed = 26 August 2009 | location_signed = | date_sealed = | date_effective = 26 August 2009 | condition_effective = | date_expiration = 6 November 2011 | signatories = Disparu, J Andres | parties = | depositor = | language = English | languages = | website = }} The Good Neighbor Treaty (GNT) was a , intelligence, friendship, and mutual defense pact treaty between the nations of Disparu and the third Maritime Republic of J Andres and its two predecessors, the and the . The Good Neighbor Treaty was announced and signed by both nations on 26 August 2009. The treaty expired on 6 November 2011, following the dissolution of J Andres. History Talks of a possible treaty between Disparu and (J Andres' predecessor) began on 17 August 2009, during a meeting between both nations' heads of state, President of New England and King Lance Pikachurin of Disparu. A treaty was drafted on 19 August 2009, and was signed on 26 August 2009. Articles V and VI of the Good Neighbour Treaty were activated during the by the United Organization against the ' government, when the violence began to reach the borders of both the Federated States of America (New England's successor and J Andres' predecessor) and Disparu. A joint American and Disparuean force eventually invaded the Great Lakes States, which was falling into anarchy and chaos, defeated most of the United Organization's forces, and restored order and the Great Lakes States' proper government. The treaty has been activated during several more times in history. Since its announcement, the Good Neighbor Treaty has been transferred to other entities twice in its history. The treaty was first transferred to the following New England's merger with the Federal Republic of America. The treaty was re-transferred on 5 May 2011, upon the dissolution of New England and the Federated States of America, and the establishment of the third Maritime Republic of J Andres. The treaty was Disparu's oldest and most important treaty when it was dissolved on 6 November 2011, following the dissolution of the Maritime Republic. The treaty's dissolution was met by a massive outcry from the public, which treated the treaty's original copy as an important relic in recent Disparuean history. Footage of Monarch Lance I solemly transferring the treaty from the Centre for Foreign Affairs to the Disparuean Archives was broadcast throughout Disparu a day after the treaty's dissolution. Syria war Treaty Article I =The conflict is Syria is an battle of religion. The supreme president wants supreme power under his jurisdictions. Meanwhile the terrorist group ISIS forms and they want to be in power. Article II Back story: it was a battle that was conjured up after the time of Islamic founder Muhammad death. Out of this great lose came two separate groups of the followers. The Sunni group; who believe that Muhammad successors should be from his decent. And the Shia, who believed that anyone has the capability to lead their religion. Article III President Bashar al-Assad of Syria ( his primary location in Al-drbaseh, Northern Syria.) Also involved is the Terrorist group ISIS, which is a collaboration of Sunni Muslims and forcefully injected Arab people found in the barriers Article IV Syria , Bagdad , Middle East & Spreading Article V Parties involved in Syria have failed on all attempts. Citizens themselves have tried to rebel against the terrine. Despite there efforts, they had to make a decision. Whether to be killed or join, but most were forcefully admitted into there group. 3rd party: Russia tried to help the people opposing the terrorist and the United States. But, they are now in the process on debating whether to send troop or not. Article VI ISIS- There is no negotiations made as of now. They believe that they have waited so long for the world already to have accepted there view as the primary/ the only right way to live with their religion. Stating that they wont stop until their voices and weapons have been received and accepted as the right order. President Bashar al-Assad – he wants to have top range military amunitions, control of bhagdad and complete religious control Article VII ISIS- There is no negotiations made as of now. They believe that they have waited so long for the world already to have accepted there view as the primary/ the only right way to live with their religion. Stating that they wont stop until their voices and weapons have been received and accepted as the right order. President Bashar al-Assad – he wants to have top range military amunitions, control of bhagdad and complete religious control Signatures Signed for the Republic of New England * Bashar al-Assad of Syria , President Signed for the Federation of Disparu * Lance Pikachurin, King of Disparu, Master of Château Eterna, Master of Château Jubilife * Maylene Buizel-Pikachurin, Queen of Disparu, Chatelaine of Château Eterna, Chatelaine of Château Jubilife * Cynthia Celeste, Chancellor of Disparu, Leader of His Majesty's Loyal Opposition External links * Good Neighbor Treaty Category:Treaties of Disparu Category:Treaties Category:Disparu source text